And I Died With Her
by shaping-up-to-be-pretty-ood
Summary: Link and Zelda just don't understand that Ghirahim really has nothing to live for anymore.


Stupid Sky Children. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? Just because I had agreed to play by their restrictive rules didn't mean I was part of their weird little heirarchy system. They were going about it all wrong too. Too... goody-goody. There was nothing to speak of that was particularly screaming "ruling family" between the two of them, excpet for maybe the swelling of the girl's belly. But that didn't say ruling! It only said family. And they were even more wrong to think that I wanted to be included in their little delusions of a ruling family. The "hero" ruthlessly teased me and called me "Uncle Ghirahim" which frankly made me want to vomit. I knew he did not harbour any feelings of wellbeing towards me in the slightest, and I returned his hatred with just as much fervor. But the girl claimed to remember me from her days as the goddess, how I had been cheery at all times.

I hated those times now.

The girl was right, anyways. I _had_ been of a better mood back then, before the war. Zelda told me she understood my betrayal for what she did, but I hardly believed her. She didn't understand the depth of what she did to Fiora in the earliest days of the war, no matter what she told me. Fiora didn't even know what had happened to her anymore. That was the price of her continued existence: her life was erased. She was a shell of her former beauty and glory. A spirit locked in a sword, her entire being captured in a gorgeous prison that would sear my arm off if I even touched the hilt. Sometimes I thought about attempting to draw it, just to see if she would kill me. Maybe it was better than what I was going through now. Being a heartless demon without a purpose, the love of my life sealed away for all eternity and two Sky children who didn't know anything about me convincing me that living on was the best option I was faced with. Maybe if Fiora hadn't died during that late night on the battlefield my life would've turned out so much differently. We could've struck down Demise within another few months and secured the safe return of the humans Hylia had sent to the sky. But as I had heard the metallic shattering behind me and the heavenly, unearthly scream of agony, my mind had broke and twisted.

_ Suddenly we stood around hordes of dead enemies, with every single Hylian soldier staring straight at me. I knew what I looked like. I looked like Hell itself come to the surface and gone on a killing spree of the lowly creatures that had risen in junction with it._

_ I knelt by my lover, my hands balled into fists of absolute rage. Her silvery blood was oozing slowly from the wound piercing her stomach and she looked as if she was stuck halfway between her demon-of-the-sword and humanoid form. Her eyes were glazing over blue and crystalline, but she was still crying weakly._

_ "Do something," I whispered to Hylia and Link, not breaking gaze with Fiora._

_ "I... I don't..." Hylia's voice broke. "What am I supposed to do?"_

_ Link held the sword to the point of Fiora's throat and I almost leapt to rip him to pieces. "Fuse her with the sword. It'll keep her safe for all of history. Whatever's to come, this sword will preserve her."_

_ "That isn't life," I snarled at him._

_ "But it isn't painful death."_

_ "L-L-Let him," she gasped at me, one hand barely gripping my upper arm. "If it means... I'll s-s-see you again, let him."_

_ "I don't want him to, you won't be you. And I don't want to live without you."_

_ "That's w-w-why. You can't bear to be w-w-w-without me. So this has to h-happen." Blood was bubbling over her lips now, and the rest of her face had begun to crystallize into the demon-of-the-sword form. I wanted everything to stop. I wanted to die with her._

_ "Do it," I choked, my eyes welling with angry tears._

_ And so Hylia knelt beside my dying world and trapped her entire being into the sword that Link held steady against her throat. He promised me she would stay safe with him, but I could feel our friendship and bonds dying within me. He would keep her safe. He would be with her at all times. Not me. It made me hate my friends and allies._

_ I didn't listen. I walked off the battlefield and into the arms of the welcoming enemy. Dead inside. But I would never go against her. I would never break her. The time would come when Link would have to strike me down in the heat of battle, and I would let him. I would let him run me through with the sword that held the only thing I had ever truly loved captive and soulless. Because that's what the ritual that Hylia performed did. It erased her personality, her memory, her compassion, our love, our life, her heart._

_ I let myself die with her._


End file.
